Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure, and in particular to a connection structure for a plastic water channel main body of a temperature regulating faucet.
The Prior Arts
In the early stage, a water channel main body for a dual input temperature regulating faucet is made of a blank cast from copper. Then, it is formed through complicated machining. Since copper is in short supply, its machining cost is high, while its yield is low, such that the price of the water channel main body thus produced is rather high. For this reason, plastic replaces copper, while injection molding suitable for mass production replaces the complicated machining, to manufacture a plastic water channel main body for a temperature regulating faucet. However, due to the specialty and complicity of the structure involved, usually, in case the ordinary injection molding is utilized, for the lateral tube on the water channel main body, its inner holes can not be formed. Therefore, the plastic water channel main body can not be formed integrally into a body. Instead, it has to be made by sections, and then be put together. Yet, by doing so, the production efficiency is low, while its cost is high. In addition, its overall structure strength and durability can not be ensured. Further, for a manufacturing process, only one type of temperature regulating faucet can be produced, thus its application is limited, and it is not suitable for mass production.
Therefore, presently, the design and performance of the temperature regulating faucet is not quite satisfactory, and it leaves much room for improvement.